Toph feet wash tickled
by youth and love heart
Summary: Toph, feet need good washing, but she wont wahst them, so Katara is just going to have to wahs them her self! This is a one shot! please leave comments!


It Has been only a week, after the war, and  
everyone was still taking a very much needed vacation. Team avatar had decided,  
stay, at the Earth King`s palace for awhile. It was about eight in the morning,  
when TophBeiFong had woken up. "She was very hungry, so she walked to the  
kitchen, and felt Katara. "Good morning, Katara" Toph said. "Oh  
good morning Toph, didn`t notice you for a second" Katara said, with a  
smile. "Where`s ever one else?" Toph asked. "Aang went to train  
with Zuko, and Soka, and Suki, went to eat out somewhere so it`s just us,  
you're probably, hungry I have a egg, and potato pie on the stove." Katara  
said. She then noticed Toph`s feet, were dirtier, then usual. "You know  
Toph, you should really think about, washing feet from time, to time" she  
said. "Why, this helps me feel, more connected, to the earth Toph said.  
"Be that as it may, It`s very un healthy, to have them that dirty"  
Katara said, hopping to convince Toph. "No way sugar queen" Toph  
said, stubbornly. "Fine" Katara said with a sigh, she was very  
worried about Toph`s health, and for about a minute, she could no longer take  
it. "I`m sorry" Katara said. "for what?" asked a very  
confused Toph. "For this" Before Toph could do anything, Katara  
Kicked Toph, under her legs, making her fall over, Froze her feet to the floor,  
quickly grabbed, a bucket, using her water bending, put water in it, grabbed  
some soap, and a scrub brush. "Katara what do you think you are  
doing!" Toph asked in a rage. "I` am going to wash your feet"  
Katara said calmly. "No wait Katara don`t I`ll buy you something"  
Toph begged. "Nope, not going to work" Katara said. "Umm I will  
stop calling you sugar queen." "I think I can live what" Katara  
said, dipping, the scrub brush, in the bucket of water. "Look if this is  
about all the pranks I did with Soka" "No it`s not I am worried about  
your health Toph. "Katara replied. "Um how about this" and with  
that said, Toph, gave Katara, the cutest, puppy dog eyes, that felt like a  
punch in the gut. "That`s very nice Toph, now prepare yourself" And  
as Katara said that she began to scrub the sole of Toph`s left foot. KATARA NO  
IT TICKLES AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAAHAHAHA PLEHHAHAHAHAAHAHAHAHAAAHGAHA HAHAAHAHAHAHAHAHAA.  
This shocked Katara, she had never thought of Toph, as being the ticklish type.  
"I know it`s not pleasant Toph, But I will be done soon, Katara said with  
a smile. NHOHOHOHOHOHHOHOHHOHOYAHHHAH AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHATAHAHAH AAHAHAAHAAHAAH  
STAHAHAHAHAHAHGAHAHAHHAHHA! Toph laughed, so much that she cried. LET  
MEHEHEEHHAHAHAHAHAHAHAA GO AHAHAHAHAAHAHAHAAHA YAHAHAHAAHAHANHOHOHOHOHMOREH HAHAAHHAAHAHHAAHHAHAHAH  
AH. "You know Toph, I never would have guessed, you have such ticklish  
feet, Katara said, trying to keep conversation. GAHAHAHAHAHAHAAHAHA TAHAHAHAHAHAHAAHAASTAHAHAHAH AHAHAAHAHA  
HAHAHAHAAHAHAHAHAHAAH NHOHOHOHOHOHHOJAHAHAHAHAHAHA   
HAHHAHAHAHAHHAHA I CANT TAKE ANY MOREHHAHAHAAHAHAHAHAHAHAAHAH   
AHAHA KEHEHEHEEHEHEHEHEHEHE .  
"Toph wiggled, as much as she could, trying to avoid, the scrub brush, on  
her poor foot. Katara then took out a very tiny brush , and started to scrub,  
in between Toph`s toes. "Wash, wash, wash, Toph`s little toes a need a  
good little wash!" Katara sang. AAAHHAHAHAHAAHAHAHAHAAHAAEEE   
EESHAHAHAAHAHAHAAHAHAAHAHAHA HAHA  
TEHEHEHEEHEH ARGAHHAHAHAHAHAHAAHAHAHNHHOH OHOHOHOHOHO MAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA.  
"Alright, now for the other, Katara said, as she started to wash Toph`s  
right sole, very quckly. NHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHHOH RAHAHAHAHAHAHAAHAHA  
PLEAHHAHAHAAHAHAHAAH IT TICKLESAHAHHAAHAHAHAHAHHAAHA HAHAHHAHAHAHAHA  
KAHAHAHAHAHAHHAAHAHHAAHHAHAA HA EGEHEHEHEEHEHEHEHEEHEHEHEHEH EHE Toph, wiggled,  
and twisted the best she could, she bucked, and squirmed . "Okay, one last  
thing" Katara said, she then used water bending, to spray the soap off of  
Toph`s feet. TAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAAHAHAHA STHAHAHAAHHAAHAHAAHAHA YAHAHAHAHAHAAH  
STAHAHAHAHAHAAHAHAHAHHAAAHAH AHAAH. "I`m done now" Katara said  
Laughing, " Do you semll something burning, asked Toph. Katara gasped,  
"My egg and Potato pie!" She yelled running in too kitchen the end!  
Please leave comments!


End file.
